


If I Had You It'd Be Ecstasy

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Series: That's Cassamore [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Homophobia, M/M, Only from original characters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass is happy about the Supreme Court decision, but he can't help but long for something he doesn't think he'll ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had You It'd Be Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, a HUGE thank you to lilihierax over at Tumblr for not only the original prompt, but also for betaing this and giving great suggestions. The prompt is at the end.
> 
> Secondly, the homophobia only applies to original characters. The f-slur used only twice. I have to admit that I don't like using it at all, but it sadly was appropriate for the situation.
> 
> Thirdly, Enzo's shoes [actually exist](http://cache28.fansshare.com/photograph/airjordan/nike-air-jordan-rings-balck-green-rainbow-colors-jr-shoes-956560136.jpg). Cass's shirt looks something like [this](http://static2.artfire.com/uploads/product/2/922/54922/5854922/5854922/large/2dye4_hand_dyed_adult_xl_black_rainbow_tie_dye_t-shirt_83560968.jpg).
> 
> Fourthly, the rating is mostly for cursing and the above-mentioned slur.
> 
> Fifthly, the title is a paraphrased lyric from "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert. It's one of the songs I listened to and was inspired by while I was writing this.
> 
> Comments and critique are more than welcome, either here or at peacelovevinyl.tumblr.com.

“Cass!” Enzo’s voice echoed in the locker room. Cass was finishing changing, ready to head for lunch during the break in the day at the training center. Enzo sounded excited, but that wasn’t anything new.

“Yeah, Zo?” he replied more sedately as Enzo damn near flew into him, waving his phone in the air.

“We’re goin’ out tonight, we gotta celebrate!”

“Celebrate what?” he automatically asked, not that it mattered. Enzo celebrated damn near anything, from new Js being released to casting announcements for movies to the McRib coming back to performing a new move five times in a row perfectly to coming up with a new insult.

“Supreme Court, that’s what. They said that a gay dude or chick can marry anywhere in the States, how you doin’?” Enzo told him, shoving his phone up into his face. It wobbled as Enzo bounced up and down on his feet, so Cass took it and, sure enough, there was a news article open with the headline declaring just that.

“Fuckin’ sweet, man,” he said, handing the phone back. “Definitely gotta celebrate that.”

“Hells yeah, been waitin’ for this for months, got an outfit picked out and just waitin’ in my closet for this,” the mohawked man said, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Tell ‘Mella would ya? Want me to pick you up? Six good?”

Without waiting for an answer, Enzo was off again. Cass shook his head good-naturedly and wondered where the man got even half of his energy. He shut his locker and grabbed his keys, figuring he’d hit up the deli a few blocks away. It wasn’t his first choice, but he wanted the time to think on his walk over.

Gay marriage, how about that. ‘Bout time, as far as he was concerned, and maybe he wasn’t jumping up and down like Tigger on crack like Enzo probably was, but he was excited, and for a more personal reason than anyone else knew.

He loved women, loved their curves, their breasts, their mouths; but he had known since he was a teenager that sometimes guys could get his motor running and his blood hot. It was embarrassing at first, and he wasn’t stupid enough to risk telling anyone, not that even as a teenager anyone could really kick his ass. He just didn’t want the hassle and kept to himself. By the time he ran into Enzo again years later, the only person he could even think of telling, he was so used to not saying anything that he didn’t even really consider it.

Especially not once it registered that in the intervening years, Enzo had gotten damn fine. He had noticed him when they were teens, sure, but Enzo had really grown into himself, and maybe if he knew Enzo was into it he would have given it a shot, but Enzo was busy chasing skirts at every turn and so he let it go. He didn’t think he’d become best friends with him, form a tag team with him, and-- most importantly-- fall completely for him.

Yeah, he was in love with Enzo Amore, certified G and bona fide stud. You can’t teach that, he thought wryly.

And it hurt, but that’s the problem when you fall for your straight best friend. He took it in stride as best he could, keeping those feelings inside, and enjoyed being friends. It wasn’t like he was settling or anything, he loved being Enzo's best friend as much as he loved Enzo. And things were good, great even. Fantastic.

And then he had read that headline earlier. He was beyond happy, really, it was just... He couldn’t help the passing thought of marrying Enzo. They’d be in leopard print tuxes, because of course they would be. Enzo would be wearing some kind of fancy Js just for the occasion, but Cass would actually wear dress shoes. Carmella would be the maid of honor. It’d be outside, in New York somewhere. Maybe the beach at Rockaway. It was so easy to picture and the sheer want and longing that went with it knotted his stomach. It was ridiculous, he knew, and tried to banish the image from his head.

They would go out tonight, have fun and celebrate, and he’d think no more about it or the wild, offbeat, brilliant man he’d never have. He mentally repeated this to himself like a mantra until he reached the deli, and then again on the way back as he ate. He almost believed it.

***

Enzo’s outfit shouldn’t have surprised him-- the man could find things that Cass hadn’t even thought existed-- but he still managed to leave Cass blinking in disbelief.

Rainbow-colored leopard print pants, check. Black and teal Js with rainbow soles, check. Pink tank top advertising DeFranco’s, which Cass didn’t even know they made, check. Black leather vest with leopard print patches, check. Gold chains, a few rings, a rainbow scarf, and the coup-de-grace, rainbow hair, topped the look off.

It was insane. He had no right to look good, let alone sexy, but there he was and Cass’s brain wasn’t the only part of him taking interest.

“‘Mella’s gonna kill you,” he said, nodding towards the now brightly multicolored mohawk.

“Nah, it’s washout. I ain’t got no death wish with her,” Enzo said, waving him off. “Now are you really gonna wear that?”

“What?” So the denim jeans, Timberlands, and black and rainbow tie-dye t-shirt he had on were tame in comparison, what did Enzo expect? Cirque du Soleil costumes were tame in comparison to Enzo’s sense of style. “You’ve seen my closet, this is what I got, a’right?”

Enzo frowned at him, then pulled his scarf off and artfully wrapped it around Cass's neck. He stood back and eyed him thoughtfully while Cass tried not to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, that's better,” Enzo declared. "Now c’mon, let’s go!" he said, practically dragging Cass out of the apartment.

They ended up downtown, and it seemed like half the city was celebrating there as well. Cass had never seen so many rainbow-colored things in his life, and there were couples up and down the sidewalk, eyes lit up and smiles on their faces. There was still a pang in his heart, but he couldn’t help but get swept up in the joy everyone was feeling. Enzo was stopping every few feet to compliment someone on their outfits or to respond to ones about his. A few times they had been mistaken as a couple themselves, which he silently and somewhat regretfully let himself enjoy while Enzo shrugged it off and said they were just best friends. It’d be late as hell by the time they would make it to the bar that everyone had agreed to meet up at, but it could take all night as far as Cass was concerned.

Maybe it shouldn’t have taken him off guard that not everyone would be so welcoming and overjoyed at the court’s decision, but it still was a bit of shock when a few drunken men stumbled out of a club and into the two of them and proceeded to start dropping homophobic slurs.

“Watch it, faggot,” one snarled. He was older than them, maybe, as were his buddies. The mouthy one looked like an aging frat boy, but two of the others that cheered his words were well-dressed in suits and a fourth looked like he just walked out of a catalog. He was the one that spoke next.

“Celebrate your filth while you can,” he slurred out, “because it won’t last. We’ll beat you back down where you ass fuckers belong.”

Cass sneered at them and was ready to just push pass the idiots, because today was a good day and he was not going to let these jackasses ruin it, but Enzo stopped him with a glance. The anger in those blue eyes was easily evident to him and the others around them that had stopped at the offensive words. Cass couldn’t help but grin, the Smacktalker Skywalker was about to lay the smackdown. Enzo held his fist with the mic tattoo up to his mouth.

“And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the Homo stupidicus in its native habitat of wrongness,” Enzo began, with what seemed to be his attempt at an Australian accent. 

“Who you callin’ homo?” yelled one of the suits to the laughter of the crowd. He took a step forward, but stopped when Enzo didn’t back down.

“As you can see folks, the stupidicus is well-named, and has more guts than brains, not that that is saying a lot because they’re well-known for being gutless cowards,” Enzo continued. He ignored the four idiots and began to turn to the crowd, enjoying the moment.

“Other things the stupidicus is known for is its belief that others give a fuck what it thinks, and also its inability to hold its liquor, which causes it to spit out what it thinks to everyone around it.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” someone shouted out from the crowd.

“The fuck you sayin’, bitch? Wanna fight, you fuckin’ fairy, get over here!” the mouthy one yelled out, putting up his fists in a mockery of a boxer’s position. He was wavering where he stood, likely only held up by his friends.

“What I’m saying, you stupid piece of shit,” Enzo growled, turning back to them, his natural accent in full force, “is that no one cares what you think, that everyone here is going to celebrate all they want, and there’s not a goddamn thing you can do about it. Also, I’m not gonna fight some drunken asshole who can’t even fuckin’ stand on his own because, like I said, no one, including me, cares.”

“Yeah, you think you-- you’re such a-- a manly guy now that you and your fuck buddy here can get married?” slurred out the model. “No! You just wait, you faggots will get yours and I hope you fucking die and burn in hell you-- you--”

At a loss for words he launched himself forward at Enzo. Enzo could have easily dodged him, Cass knew, but now he was pissed off and before he realized what he had done, he had the guy by his shirt collar and was lifting him off the ground. He had thought the term ‘seeing red’ was just a metaphor, but not now, because red was bleeding in at the edge of his vision and he wanted to rip this guy’s head off with his bare hands.

“You and your friends listen real good, because I’m only going to say this once,” he ground out, low and threatening. A little thrill ran up his spine as he saw the model guy’s eyes widen in fear. “That man there is my best friend and I love him, and I would consider it a fucking **honor** to marry him. All of these people here and across this country deserve that fucking right, and no one, least of all some punk ass waste of humanity like you four, can say or do anything to change that. So drag your asses back under your rocks and fuckin’ rot there, because there ain’t no one in this world that wants your shit-for-brains selves around. Now fuck off,” he snarled, throwing the guy back into his three friends.

Catalogue and Mouthy both fell down from the impact while one of the suits wobbled, but the other saw his friends on the ground and howled something out as he rushed forward and took a sloppy swing up at Cass, who just leaned aside to avoid it. The guy fell down on the ground face first and groaned, possibly passed out. It didn’t matter to Cass. He spat on the ground next to him.

“You ain’t nothin’,” he said, then looked at the last guy standing who took a wavering step back. First smart thing any of them had done. “C’mon, Zo, the others are waitin’ on us.”

He didn’t wait to see if Enzo was following him, he just marched straight ahead. The crowd parted like the Red Sea in front of him, but he barely noticed. The red was still in his eyes and he just wanted to go back and beat the shit out of those four dumbasses. In his mind they weren’t just four drunken idiots on the streets of Orlando, they were every homophobic asshole he had ever run into in his life, from the streets of Queens to the locker rooms across the country.

He wasn’t sure how many blocks later it was that he realized Enzo was half-jogging beside him to keep up his pace. He slowed his step and took a deep breath.

“How you doin’? Don’t let ‘em get stuck in your head, man, they ain’t payin’ rent,” Enzo said, bumping his shoulder against his arm. “C’mon, first round’s on me, and we’ll forget those scumbags ever existed and have a hell of a time.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. Enzo was right, but it wasn’t that easy. He’d try, though, for Enzo.

***

Cass flopped back on the mats that were stacked by the wall in the darkened room. Music and laughter reached him through half-closed doorway, but his mind wasn’t really on it.

Three days had passed since that night out and while the anger had faded, his mood hadn’t really improved. He put a smile on, but his heart wasn’t in it and it was probably apparent to everyone. It’d be easy to blame it on the scumbags, but he wasn’t about to give them that much credit. Maybe it was just the general atmosphere after the court decision. So much happiness, couples celebrating and getting married and having a blast, and here he was, in love with a man that saw him as only a friend and tag partner. A close one, a best one, but only that. And as much as he tried to push it out of his mind and focus on the good, he couldn’t help the pangs he felt in his chest.

And Enzo… Being the best friend he was, he did his best to cheer Cass up and make him smile with stupid jokes and bad accents and that dance of his. He had brought him his favorite takeout for lunch yesterday, from the little place across town that they had discovered together. Cass had thanked him, gave him a grin that was partly genuine because Thai food really was the best, and kept it up as best he could for the rest of the day. He wanted to feel good, wanted to just enjoy what he had, but instead had gone home to his apartment and had laid in bed thinking of what he couldn’t have.

He had told himself to suck it up, that today would be better. It would get back to normal for him and for them. And he had made it through the first part of the day relatively okay, until Carmella stopped him as he was leaving for lunch.

“Did ya hear?” she had asked. “Jen and Maria got married this morning! They just stopped in to tell everyone.”

“Oh, that’s great,” he had said, and he had meant it. Jen worked maintenance for the building, and Maria was a security guard. They had met there when Maria started a year and a half ago, and had been inseparable ever since. Friendly and well-liked by everyone, they both were often the first new friends the rookies had and none of them forgot that.

“Uh-huh, but they said they weren’t going to have a reception or anything. I was like, ‘Seriously? Who does that?’ So some of us got together and asked Matt if we could throw ‘em one here tonight after hours, since they met here and all. He wasn’t sure at first, but Bayley and Finn both gave him puppy eyes and Enzo actually pouted and he gave in,” she had said with a smirk, as if there had been any doubt that he would.

And so after the day was done, they had cleared out one of the larger storage rooms, putting the stuff out in the main ring room next door, including the mats he was laying on. Matt had said it was okay as long they put everything back by morning. Tables and chairs had been set up, and food had been ordered to arrive later that evening. Afterward, they each split and went home to rest and change. Enzo had dug out some of his old DJ equipment, and that along with his laptop was the source of the music that echoed throughout the building. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Maria and Jen had been thankful and pleased. That was what counted in everyone’s book.

He hadn’t really wanted to go given everything, but knew he was expected and he did want to congratulate the newlyweds. And it had been fun, too, but it now was almost two hours in and every time he caught sight of the happy couple he felt his smile crack. He had needed a break, and escaped next door.

It was stupid, he thought. He was hiding like a coward, and he was not a coward. Instead of going back, however, he just threw his arm over his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He couldn’t go back until he did, until he could put that smile back on and make everyone believe he was fine.

His focus inward was so strong that he startled when a voice spoke next to him. He hadn’t even heard anyone approach.

“How you doin’?” Enzo said, almost too soft to hear over the music. Cass moved his arm and looked at his best friend.

“I’m fine,” he said.

“Yeah, then how’s come I don’t believe you? Scoot over.” Cass grimaced, but sat up and turned, back against the wall and feet crossed on the floor. Enzo sat beside him and fixed him with a look.“Now how about you tell me what’s going on?”

“I said--”

“You’re not fine. My awesome may be blinding, but I ain’t blind, and I can see that you are not fine.”

A part of Cass wanted to damn Enzo for being more observant than he appeared, another part of him was proud of that, and yet another part just wanted this conversation to be over already.

“Look, Zo, I’m just not feeling that great, okay? Maybe I’m gettin’ sick or somethin’.”

“You got that flu shot didn’t you? And you don’t get sick, like, ever anyway,” which was somewhat true. He didn’t get sick much, but it’s not like Enzo was including lovesick.

“Maybe it’s food poisoning, I had some bad leftovers last night.”

“Just quit with the excuses, would ya? You’re upset about somethin’ and I’m upset that you ain’t tellin’ me what it is. Did I do somethin’? Are you mad at me?”

“What, no! No, man, I ain’t mad at you. I ain’t mad at nobody,” he said. Except maybe myself, he added mentally.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It ain’t nothin’, alright? Just let it go. Please,” he said, and felt a bit shitty at those words, because it definitely was something, but he needed Enzo to let it go.

Enzo didn’t say anything, just looked at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Being pinned by those blue eyes was disconcerting, and Cass looked away, staring blankly into the gloom.

“Shouldn’t you be doin’ your DJ thing?” he asked, wincing a bit at how sharp he sounded.

“Mojo’s doin’ it for me,” was the equally sharp reply. Cass grit his teeth. This wasn’t like them, and it was all his damn fault. A few moments passed before Enzo looked away from him, then spoke again, his voice almost oddly gentle. “I’ve been thinkin’. You’ve been off since we ran into those fucknuts Friday night. And I think to myself, ‘Nah, he wouldn’t let those idiots get to him. It can’t be that.’ But I’ve been wracking my brain tryin’ to find somethin’ else that would’ve got you like this. And the only thing I can come up with is that I did somethin’. You say I didn’t, but I got nothin’ else. So maybe it is me.”

“Zo…” he started, but then stopped. What the hell could he say?

“And I got to thinkin’ some more. Now I’ve seen you with chicks, so I’m guessing you’re not gay, but if you’re bi or pan or whatever… You know that’s okay with me, right? You have to know.”

“I know,” he murmured, not sure Enzo heard him or not.

“‘Cause I’ve seen ya, you know, seen you lookin’ at guys sometimes like you’re checkin’ them out. And that’s cool, man, but I couldn’t figure out why you wouldn’t tell me. We’ve known each other a long time, altogether, and it bothers me that you don’t tell me about that part of yourself. I wanna know you, all of you. But I don’t say nothin’, because you got your reasons, and it ain’t none of my business anyhow." If he had stopped there then Cass would have been fine, could still have kept it all in, but then Enzo spoke again. “But then I get to thinkin’ about what you told those four dumbasses.”

Cass heart plummeted. He couldn’t breathe. Shit. Enzo-- damn, why did Enzo have to be smarter than he acted? Why couldn’t he have just left this alone? Cass closed his eyes, just wishing this would end and he could crawl back to his apartment and pretend nothing had changed.

“Marryin’ me would be an honor, huh? I already knew that, but it’s good to hear it, ya know?” Enzo sounded like he was smiling, but Cass didn’t dare look.

“Cass… You said that you love me. That I’m your best friend and you love me. Did you mean just as friends or…?”

He couldn’t respond. He couldn’t think. All he could feel was sadness and fear that this would screw up their friendship forever.

“Cass? C’mon,” Enzo prodded. He felt the man get up off the mat, heard him step in front of him. Felt the hands on his knees. “Cass, look at me.”

He couldn’t do a lot of things, and one of them was refuse Enzo. He opened his eyes and looked straight at those curious blue eyes.

“Did you mean--”

“No,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He could have just left it there, but looking into Enzo’s eyes he couldn’t find it in him to lie. “Not just as friends.”

Enzo sucked in a harsh breath, but didn’t look away or move his hands. He nodded, his expression a mix of satisfaction at being right, somewhat shocked that he was right, and a little bit of curiosity. Cass didn’t look away either, frozen in place.

“How long?” Enzo asked.

“Not long,” Cass rasped, his mouth suddenly dry. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Not long after we started here.”

“Shit, really? That’s been years!” Enzo now looked upset. Cass swallowed hard, and he felt even worse.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what? I should’ve noticed. Why didn’t I notice? All this time, man. Why’d you not say anything?”

“What was I supposed to say, Zo? Stop you in-between your moments of not chasing chicks and say, ‘Hey, man, I know that you’re my friend and that you don’t like guys, but I’m totally in love with you and have been for a while. Just thought you should know.’ It would have been awkward as fuck and you know it. I wasn’t about to fuck up our friendship for somethin’ like that,” he snapped, suddenly angry.

“Yeah, I-- yeah, I guess I get that.”

Cass wanted to shove Enzo’s hands off his knees and just leave, just run away like a fucking coward. He wasn’t a coward though, so he stayed put and settled for crossing his arms instead. Enzo was still staring at him, and emotions were flying across his face too fast for him to make out what they all were. The seconds ticked by. His anger faded away, but the awkwardness was setting in, and that was even worse. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Enzo beat him to it.

“Can I…?” Enzo moved his hand towards Cass’s face, stopping halfway. “Can I just…?”

“Okay,” he said without hesitation, despite not knowing what Enzo was asking. Enzo’s hand landed on his shoulder and he began to lean in. What was he--

Enzo kissed him. He actually gasped in surprise, because this was the last thing he was expecting. Enzo’s lips were against his, the pressure a little heavy from the odd angle they were at, and for a moment he was so still he thought his heart stopped. Enzo starting to pull away brought him out of it, and his hands shot up to Enzo’s face and pulled him back in. He tilted his head and kissed Enzo fiercely, his tongue tracing the other man’s bottom lip. Enzo opened his mouth and there, there was his tongue in Enzo’s mouth, tasting the pizza that they had ordered for the party, and he was sure he was in heaven.

A faint thought flickered through his mind that this wasn’t right, that Enzo didn’t like him like that, didn’t like guys like that, and this couldn’t be really happening, but he shoved it aside. If this was his only chance at this, he was going to damn well enjoy it.

Enzo, apparently tired of the uncomfortable angle, climbed up on the mats and onto Cass’s lap without breaking a moment of the kiss. One hand still on Cass’s shoulder, the other came up to his head, fingers threading into the blond hair. Cass growled in pleasure, and dropped one has hands to Enzo’s waist, pulling him even closer.

They stopped only because they needed to breathe, but Cass immediately began kissing Enzo’s neck instead. He felt as well as heard the man huff out a small whine in appreciation, and nipped his collarbone.

“Cass,” came the hiss in his ear. It brought him back to reality a bit, and hell, what was he-- they-- doing? He pulled back to look at Enzo.

Fuck. He was gorgeous, eyes so dilated that he could barely make out the blue in the dim light.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Because… you don’t like guys, Zo. You don’t like me like that,” he said. The words pained him.

“I like you,” Enzo told him, poking him in the chest. “I don’t like guys, but I like you.”

And, oh, Cass wanted that so much, but he couldn’t help the doubt that crept in. How did Enzo really know? Was he just doing this for Cass? He was could be one of the most selfless people Cass knew, especially when it came to his friends, and he couldn’t let him do this if it was just to make him feel better.

“Zo, do you really mean that? If this is just to make me feel better--”

“No, Cass, it’s not,” firmly stated Enzo. “It’s not. I like you, okay? I like you a lot, maybe even love you, though I don’t know because I ain’t never loved a man like that before. You mean everythin’ to me, you know that? And after I was done thinkin’ and realized that maybe you really felt for me, then I thought, ya know what, I want that. I want that with him and only him. And yeah, I just figured it out, but I think I’ve felt like this for a while now.”

“Yeah?” Cass said, barely daring to believe it.

“Hell yeah,” Enzo said, grinning. For the first time in days Cass grinned back and meant it completely. “Now, do you want to sit here and keep makin’ out like teenagers, or do you wanna head back to my place and do it there?”

Cass wrapped his arms around Enzo and stood, picking the man up as he did. Enzo smirked and wrapped his legs around Cass’s waist, bringing a part of his body into contact with that made the taller man flush with desire. Enzo was hard against him, and if that was just from some kissing…

“You wanna say anythin’ to the others? You promised to help clean up,” he pointed out, trying to not throw Enzo down and go to town right there on the floor.

“Eh, let ‘em have their fun and we’ll go have ours. I’ll make it up to ‘em tomorrow, bring ‘em coffee and donuts or somethin’. Now how about we get this show on the road?” Enzo moved his hips against him and began nibbling at his neck. Cass began walking quickly to the door, because seriously, the floor was looking so damn tempting, but they were going to do this right. Enzo deserved that.

They deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Original Prompt** : "Cassamore prompt. To celebrate the latest SCOTUS decision, Enzo decides to be relentlessly gay on a day out with Cass. Cass of course, is dressed completely the same as he ever is (jeans a t-shirt). Enzo's got a rainbow scarf on his head, lots of rainbow, but stylishly rainbow, he's still a Certified G and a Bonafide Stud. Someone tries to insult him for being "too gay" in public, so he and Cass burn them with their best insults."
> 
> I mixed this prompt with a prior idea I had, which was Cass being the one in with Enzo instead of vice versa. Just something a little different than what I've seen so far.
> 
> Also the 'not paying rent' line I got from a friend. I don't know if he came up with it or was quoting it, but it was too good not to use, so credit and thanks go to him.
> 
> ETA: I changed Bill to Matt Bloom, who's actually the current head trainer.


End file.
